Summer with Sakura
by KhansaUzumaki
Summary: bagaimana perasaanmu , jika kamu diajak liburan bersama oleh orang yang sangat kamu cintai ? pasti senang kan ? . itu yang dialami Sakura Haruno , pergi liburan musim panas berdua dengan orang yang dicintainya ... / NaruSaku :*
1. musim panas, hari pertama

SUMMER WITH SAKURA

Naruto Uzumaki : berambut kuning , bermata bitu langit , setia bersahabat dengan Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno : berambut PINK , bermata hijau , sangat menyukai Naruto

~0~

Duduk di kursi taman , di bawah pohon yang rimbun , sambil membawa 2 potong _ice-cream _. itulah kebiasaan Sakura Haruno . "Naruto aku ingin ... " sakura berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

" ingin apa ? " sambut Naruto tiba tiba . " Na...Naruto ! " Sakura kaget

" ingin apa Sakura ? ingin apa ? " Naruto bertanya pada Sakura dengan tersenyum , " hahaha ! nggak apa apa kok ! nggak usah di pikirin , buat kepala pusing " jawab Sakura , sambil tertawa tawa , " hmm... baiklah " alis Naruto terangkat , tanda kebingungan dengan sikap Sakura yang tidak biasanya

Sakura menyondongkan tubuhnya ke Naruto , dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto . Sakura duduk kembali dan memberikan sepotong_ ice-cream_ " ini Naruto , bagian mu , sudah hampir meleleh " Naruto mengambilnya " makasih Sakura , kau baik sekali " Naruto mulai memakan _ice-cream_ bagiannya .

" oh iya ! sakura liburan musim panas tahun ini , kita jalan-jalan yuk ! kita pergi ke Hokkaido . aku punya 2 tiket jalan jalan ke Hokkaido , aku mendapatkannya dari Shikamaru " Naruto menggonyang goyangkan tubuh Sakura dengan kencang

" i... iya ! Naru..Naruto ! " Sakura kesulitan bernafas karena goyangan kencang Naruto tadi.

" YEEAH ! bisa liburan dengan Sakura ! " Naruto lompat lompat kegirangan , sambil berteriak ' YEEAH '

pipi Sakura memerah , bagaikan Tomat segar , ' Akhirnya ! bisa berdua duaan , dengan Naruto , hore ! ' batin Sakura bahagia bisa bersama Naruto selama liburan musim panas , dan dia sudah tau , orang tuanya pasti akan setuju , karena orang tua Sakura menyetujui jika Sakura dengan Naruto .

" Hmm , aku baru ingat , apakah orang tuamu membolehkan ? " Naruto bertanya setelah ingat akan hal itu

" Hahaha , boleh ! pasti boleh ! aku berani bersumpah . " Sakura menjawab dengan semangat penuh , untuk meyakinkan Naruto.

"Hum, baiklah , oke " Naruto tersenyum .

tik...tik...

Naruto merangkul pundak Sakura dengan lembut , " Sakura...ini hujan ayo aku antar pulang " Naruto tersenyum penuh sayang

" iya , terimakasih " Sakura mulai berjalan keluar taman .

~0~

Naruto menyiapkan koper dan menata baju bajunya , tidak lupa membawa _diary_ yang sangat rahasia .

" wah wah , Sakura langsung menerima ajakan , tanpa bilang orangtuanya , bahkan dia begitu yakin kedua orangtuanya mau menyetujui pergi berlibur ke Hokkaido . " Naruto baring di tempat tidurnya , membayangkan Sakura yang begitu cantik , berjalan jalan dengannya di Hokkaido , pasti orang lain mengira mereka berpacaran , padahal ?

" Sakura , aku sangat menyukaimu ! walaupun kau tidak menyukaiku ... masih mending bersahabat denganmu dari pada tidak"

Naruto bergerutu sedih , mengasihani dirinya sendiri , yang tidak ada kelebihan .

padahal disamping sepengetahuan Naruto , Sakura juga menyukai Naruto . :D wah !


	2. berankat ke Hokkaido !

Tok tok tok

Sakura membukakan pintu rumahnya " siapa ya ? " sakura melebarkan pintu yang dibuka-nya

" Naruto " Naruto menjawab dengan ringan .

" oh iya , silahkan masuk " ajak Sakura sopan ," ya , makasih Sakura "

Naruto duduk di kursi ruang tamu milik Sakura , Sakura meninggalkan Naruto pergi ke dapur rumahnya , untuk mengambilkan minum Naruto . dan Sakura kembali lagi , dengan membawa secangkir teh .

" ini Naruto , teh-nya diminum ya " Sakura meletakkan cangkir itu di meja . " iya Sakura terimakasih " Naruto berdiri lalu terduduk kembali .

" Sakura , kamu sudah siap kan ? " tanya Naruto " sudah " Sakura nyengir

" bagus . kita berangkat nanti siang jam 02.00 , oke ? " Naruto menjelaskan " yup ! oke " Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya.

Naruto teringat sesuatu ," Sakura , kamu sudah ijin pada orangtuamu ? nanti mereka tidak membolehkan ? " Naruto bertanya untuk jaga jaga . " sudah kok , boleh " Sakura menjawab mantaap . " hah , selamat selamat . " Naruto merasa lega , takut jika ternyata Sakura tidak diijinkan .

" kutunggu jam 01.30 di taman nanti ya " janji Naruto pada Sakura " iya Naruto - ku..kun " Sakura meng-iyakan ajakan Naruto . "nanti kamar hotelnya sendiri sendiri loh " Naruto menjelaskan " iyalah ! " teriak Sakura , mulutnya maju 5 centi , Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak . Sakura pun mengikuti Naruto tertawa .

~0~

" Sakura ! "

" Hinata ! " Sakura menjawab sapaan gadis berambut indigo itu .

" mau kemana ? " tanya Hinata ingin tahu , karena melihat penampilan Sakura yang rapi , memakai topi , dan membawa koper berwarna_ pin_k .

" aku mau pergi ke bandara , mau pergi ke Hokkaido " Sakura menjawab dengan singkat kepada teman sebangkunya itu . "wah! seru , eh ?! kau pergi sendirian ? " Hinata menatap Sakura " tidak . dengan Naruto " jawaban Sakura kali ini melukai hati Hinata yang manis itu , tentu saja , Hinata menyukai Naruto , dan sekarang Sakura akan berdua dengan Naruto sepanjang musim panas .

" owh " Hinata berlalu pergi .

sakura pun berjalan pergi menuju taman , dengan membawa koper berat milik-nya .

~0~

Sakura mencari cari Naruto di taman , " ah itu dia ! " Sakura berhasil menemukan Naruto yang sedang terduduk di bangku putih kosong di taman itu , Sakura segera menghampiri-nya . " Naruto ! ayo kita berangkat " Sakura berteriak tanda dia semangat

" AYO ! " balas Naruto lebih keras lagi . mereka tertawa bersama , mereka sangat bersemangat , dan kelihatan sekali bahwa mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk hari hari liburan musim panas berdua...

~0~

" Sakura , kita sudah sampai bandara " Naruto menunjuk sebuah gedung besar dan megah , " waah ! iya benar Naruto " Sakura membalas , Sakura ter kagum kagum , karena baru pertama kalinya ke tempat itu .

" omong omong , kamu mabuk naik pesawat , tidak ? " Naruto bertanya khawatir .

" aku tidak mabuk kendaraan udara sama darat , kok . cuma mabuk laut aja . " Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto , tentu saja Naruto merasa senang , Sakura juga senang .

mereka berdua memasuki pesawat dan siap berangkat .

saat pesawat mulai terbang ,Sakura melihat ke jendela " waah cepat sekali " ujar Sakura ,"iya " Naruto tersenyum tipis

setelah sekian lama mereka didalam pesawat , akhirnya mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan !

" akhirnya ! sampai juga " Naruto melipat tangan , kebelakang kepala . Sakura memeluk Naruto karena kedinginan . seperti pasangan ...


End file.
